Theon Graufreud
: Den Namen "Stinker" trugen mehrere Charaktere in Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, so auch Theon nach seiner Gefangennahme, siehe: Stinker (Begriffsklärung). Theon Graufreud (engl.: Theon Greyjoy) ist der Sohn und Erbe von Lord, später König, Balon Graufreud. Seine Mutter ist Alannys Harlau. Nach der Graufreud-Rebellion nahm Eddard Stark Theon als Geisel und Mündel mit nach Winterfell, wo Theon aufwuchs. Bei seiner Rückkehr auf die Eiseninseln wird er zum Kapitän der Seehure ernannt. thumb|250px|Theon Graufreud / Alfie Allen Charakter & Erscheinung Theon ist sehr arrogant und er trägt stets ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er ist dünn, hat dunkles Haar und wird allgemein als gutaussehender 19-jähriger Jüngling beschrieben. Oft lächelt er so, als sei die Welt ein heimlicher Witz, den nur er verstehen würde. Er ist sehr stolz auf seine Bettgeschichten, was Robb zu bewundern scheint. Bran ist nie mit ihm warm geworden. Er ist sehr auf Anerkennung aus, die er jedoch weder von seinem Vater, noch auf Winterfell bekommen hat. Seit Band 3 ist er ein POV-Charakter. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Alfie Allen. Er kann sehr gut mit Pfeil und (Lang-)Bogen umgehen. Am Anfang der Saga ist er sehr wagemutig und fast schon begierig darauf, sich im Krieg zu beweisen. "Ein toter Freund ist eine Schönheit", verkündet er, nachdem er Stiv getötet hat und dabei Brans Leben riskierte. Als er auf die Eiseninseln zurückkehrt, ist er zunächst unsicher bei allem, was die Schifffahrt betrifft, dafür ist er in Winterfell ein besonders guter Reiter geworden: er erhält von Lord Sawane Botlin ein Pferd, das diesem zu wild ist, und das er Lächler nennt. Als Gegenleistung nimmt er den stummen Wex Peik als Knappen auf. Wegen der Folter, die Theon durch Ramsay Bolton ertragen musste, hat sich seine Erscheinung dramatisch geändert. Er sieht aus, als wäre er um 40 Jahre gealtert, und ihm fehlen einige Zähne. Seine übrigen Zähne sind locker und bereiten ihm bei jeder Mahlzeit Schmerzen. Theon hat stark an Gewicht verloren, seine Haut ist käsig geworden und sein Haar ist weiß und spröde. Einen Bogen kann er nicht mehr benutzen, da er mehrere Finger verloren hat, und wegen des Verlustes einiger Zehen humpelt er wie ein alter Mann. Biographie Seine Kindheit bis zur Graufreud-Rebellion verlief weitgehend normal. Er hatte ein Zimmer im Seeturm, das er sehr liebte, und über dessen wackelige Hängebrücke er stets draufgängerisch lief, ohne sich der Gefahr bewusst zu sein. Er scheint ein angespanntes Verhältnis zu seinen beiden älteren Brüder gehabt zu haben, denn er erinnert sich hauptsächlich an Rodriks trunkene Schläge und Marons grausamen Spott und seine endlosen Lügen. In den meisten Dingen, die ein junger Krieger der Eiseninseln lernen sollte, wie Schwertkampf, Umgang mit der Axt, Rudern, ein Schiff steuern, Bogenschießen und Reiten, wird er von Dagmer unterrichtet, dessen schiefes Lächeln Theon lieben lernt, denn er lacht ihn öfter an, als sein Vater und sein Ziehvater zusammen. Theon war zehn Jahre alt, als die Rebellion seines Vaters zerschlagen wurde, und seine beiden älteren Brüder starben. Dadurch wurde er zum Erben des Hauses Graufreud und der Eiseninseln. Eddard Stark nahm ihn als Geisel und Mündel mit nach Winterfell, wo Theon neun Jahre lang lebte und aufwuchs. Theon suchte nach Anerkennung von den Starks, dies blieb jedoch immer unbefriedigt. Er lebte stets in Angst vor Eddard, und auch Catelyn verhielt sich immer distanziert ihm gegenüber. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Theon ist anwesend, als die Gruppe um Eddard Stark Zeuge der Enthauptung von Gared wird, und versetzt dessen Kopf im Anschluss einen Tritt. Er ist ebenfalls dabei, als Jon und Robb auf dem Rückweg nach Winterfell die sechs Schattenwolfwelpen finden. Im Gegensatz zu Jon und Robb hätte er sie gern getötet. Theon bleibt in Winterfell, als sich Eddard nach Königsmund aufmacht, um das Amt als Hand des Königs anzutreten. Er ist bei den Beratungen dabei, die nach dem Anschlag auf Bran abgehalten werden. Eddard Stark weist Catelyn Tully bei ihrem Kurzbesuch in Königsmund an, dafür zu sorgen, dass sich seine Vasallen für einen möglichen Krieg vorbereiten sollen. Catelyn soll darüber hinaus besonders auf Theon acht geben, falls das Haus Stark Balon Graufreuds Flotte brauche. In der Zwischenzeit lernt Robb Stark, als neuer Lord von Winterfell, die Geschäfte eines Lords auszuüben. Theon begleitet ihn die meiste Zeit und ist einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. Am Tag als Tyrion Lennister auf dem Weg von der Mauer nach Königsmund in Winterfell Halt macht, empfängt ihn Robb Stark misstrauisch und bewaffnet in der Großen Halle. Theon steht direkt neben dem Thron. Als die später eintreffenden Schattenwölfe Tyrion umzingeln und bedrohen, merkt er an, dass ihnen wohl der Geruch des Lennisters nicht gefalle. In dieser Zeit rettet Theon Bran vor einer Gruppe von Wildlingen und desertierten Männern der Nachtwache, indem er einem Wildling, der Bran mit einem Messer am Hals bedroht, mit einem Pfeil erschießt. Theon ist stolz auf seinen Schuss, aber Robb kritisiert ihn heftig dafür, Brans Leben riskiert zu haben. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Später erzählt ihm Osha, dass die eigentliche Gefahr im Norden liege, aber auch Theon will davon nichts hören. Nach dem Ausbruch des Krieges der Fünf Könige wird er Robbs treuer Kampfgefährte und zieht an seiner Seite in den Süden. Er begrüßt Catelyn Tully als Letzter der Vasallen der Starks, als sie mit Brynden Tully in Maidengraben zu Robb Stark und seiner Armee stößt. Auf dem Weg zu den Zwillingen bringt er Robb Nachrichten von Ser Brynden Tully. Da sie nicht wissen, wie Lord Walder reagiert, wenn sie den Trident bei den Zwillingen überqueren wollen, schlägt er vor, die Festung einfach einzunehmen. Nachdem Robb seine Armee bei den Zwillingen teilt, reitet Theon mit ihm nach Schnellwasser. Er wird Teil der Leibgarde Robb Starks und kämpft mit ihm in der Schlacht im Wisperwald. Nachdem sie dort Jaime Lennister festgenommen haben, fordert er sofort dessen Kopf, was Robb aber verhindert. Dann berichtet er Catelyn euphorisch, wie glorreich der Sieg sei. Nach der siegreichen Schlacht der Lager fährt er an Robbs Seite in einem Boot über den Trommelstein nach Schnellwasser. Dort beobachtet Catelyn, wie er den Tully-Truppen vom Sieg im Wisperwald erzählt. An der folgenden Ratsversammlung der Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande nimmt auch Theon teil. Nach langen Diskussionen über die weitere Strategie im Krieg wird Robb Stark schließlich zum neuen König des Nordens ausgerufen. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche Theon ist anwesend, als König Robb Ser Cleos Frey auf Schnellwasser seine Friedensbedingungen für Königin Cersei Lennister diktiert. Robb will Theon nach Peik schicken, um für ihn mit dessen Vater Lord Balon Graufreud zu verhandeln, dessen Langschiffe er braucht, falls Cersei nicht auf sein Angebot eingeht. Robb schickt Theon nach Hause auf die Eiseninseln. Theon begleitet die Mallisters nach Seegart und steigt dort auf ein Handelsschiff, das ihn nach Herrenhort bringt. Auf der Überfahrt geht er eine flüchtige Liaison mit der Tochter des Kapitäns der Myraham ein, die ihn bittet, sie als Salzweib mit nach Peik zu nehmen, doch Theon weist sie schroff zurück. In Herrenhort wird er nicht wie erwartet von einer Ehrengarde in Empfang genommen, sondern von seinem mittlerweile zu einem Priester des Ertrunkenen Gottes gewandelten Onkel Aeron Graufreud, der ihm gegenüber brüsk und ungeduldig auftritt. In Peik trifft er seinen Vater Lord Balon, dem er Robbs Angebot überbringen soll: während Robb die Westlande vom Goldzahn aus angreift, erhofft er sich Unterstützung von den Graufreuds von der Seeseite aus. Dafür will er Lord Balon die Königskrone der Eiseninseln zugestehen. Lord Balon hat aber inzwischen eigene Pläne verfolgt: er sammelt bereits seine Langschiffe, um im Norden einzufallen, denn er ist nicht gewillt, eine Krone anzunehmen, vielmehr will er dafür den Eisernen Preis bezahlen. Im übrigen denkt er nicht, dass sie die Westlande halten könnten, und der Norden erscheint ihm als wesentlich ungeschützter und einfacher zu erobern. Theon erhält ein kleines Schiff zum Kommando, das er Seehure nennt, und ein Pferd, dass er Lächler tauft, für das er Wex Peik, einen Bastard aus Haus Botlin, zum Knappen nehmen muss. Bei der ersten Begutachtung des Schiffs trifft Theon seine Schwester Asha zum ersten Mal wieder, die mit ihm unter falscher Identität flirtet und ihn so ausfragt und demütigt. Nachdem fast alle Lords der Eiseninseln König Balons Ruf gefolgt sind, offenbart dieser folgenden Kriegsplan: er schickt Aeron Graufreud, Dagmer Spaltkinn und Theon mit acht Langschiffen an die Steinige Küste, damit sie dort brandschatzen und einen Angriff vortäuschen, zusätzlich soll Asha Graufreud mit 30 Langschiffen am Seedrachenhorn landen und Tiefwald Motte in einem Handstreich erobern, damit sie einen Brückenkopf errichten können, und Victarion Graufreud soll mit dem Hauptteil der Eisernen Flotte den Salzspeer und Fieber hinauffahren und Maidengraben erobern, damit Robb Stark nicht in den Norden zurückkehren kann. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Theon überfällt einige Dörfer, hat jedoch Schwierigkeiten, sich Respekt bei seiner Mannschaft zu verschaffen. Als Benfred Tallharts Wilde Hasen aus Torrhenschanze an die Küste marschieren, um Theon aufzuhalten, überfällt er er sie aus dem Hinterhalt und tötet alle bis auf Benfred. Auf Aerons Drängen hin lässt Theon ihn als Opfer für den Ertrunkenen Gott im Salzwasser ertränken. Unzufrieden mit seinen Aufgaben und neidisch auf Ashas Kommando entwickelt Theon einen eigenen Plan: er will Winterfell im Alleingang erobern. Dazu überzeugt er Dagmer Spaltkinn, nach Torrhenschanze zu marschieren und die Burg zum Schein zu belagern, damit Ser Rodrik die letzten Kräfte aus Winterfell abzieht. Sein Plan geht auf. Er geht mit einer kleinen Truppe von 30 Männern nach Winterfell, schickt dort vier Männer über die Burgmauer, diese öffnen ein Seitentor für die anderen, und die Burg wird im Handstreich erobert. Dann zwingt Theon Bran, ihm die Burg zu übergeben. Theon lässt sich bei der ersten Versammlung der Bewohner der Burg darauf ein, Ramsay Schnee, der sich als Stinker ausgibt, und Osha in seinen Dienst zu nehmen. thumb|296px|Theon wird von seinem Onkel zum Glauben an den Ertrunkenen Gott zurückgeführt Theon nimmt Bran und Rickon als Geiseln, hat aber Schwierigkeiten, die Einwohner von Winterfell zu kontrollieren, denn diese respektieren ihn nicht und verachten ihn wegen seines Verrats. Bran und Rickon gelingt es schon nach kurzer Zeit, mit der Hilfe von Osha, Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet und den beiden Schattenwölfen zu fliehen. Theon startet eine Verfolgungsjagd in den Wolfswald, verliert am Ende des Tages aber die Spur. Verzweifelt will er schon nach Winterfell zurückkehren, doch dann behauptet "Stinker" zu wissen, dass sich die Kinder in der Alten Mühle am Ahornwasser befinden. Theon schickt den Großteil der Gruppe zurück in die Burg und reitet mit Stinker, Aggar, Rotnase und Gelamrr zur Mühle. Dort tötet er die Müllersfrau sowie ihre beiden Jungen, die im Alter wie Bran und Rickon sind und präsentiert deren Leichen als die Stark-Jungen. Ihre Köpfe lässt er auf den Mauern von Winterfell aufspießen. In der folgenden Zeit plagen ihn Albträume deswegen. Als Theons Männer (Gelmarr, Aggar und Gynir Rotnase) auf mysteriöse Weise ums Leben kommen, beschuldigt Theon Farlen des Mordes und befiehlt seinen Männern, ihn hinzurichten, obwohl er und Stinker hinter den Morden stecken, weil Theon den Eisenmännern nicht zutraut, das Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Bei der Exekution weist Farlen Theon darauf hin, dass Eddard Stark die Verurteilten stets selbst hingerichtet habe. Farlen zwingt Theon damit, das Urteil selbst zu vollstrecken, was er dann auch tut, allerdings braucht er dafür vier Hiebe. In der Zwischenzeit hat Ser Rodrik Cassel Spaltkinns Männer bei Torrhenschanze erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen. Als die Rückkehr von Winterfells Truppen droht, wendet sich Theon an Asha in Tiefwald Motte und bittet sie um Hilfe. Sie erreicht Winterfell mit nur 20 Männern, verweigert Theon mehr Hilfe als 10 Männer mit der Begründung, eine Festung im Inland könne von Eisenmännern niemals gehalten werden. Sie fordert Theon auf, die Burg zu vernichten und mit ihr zu kommen. Theon lehnt ab, da er seine Eroberung nicht aufgeben will, obwohl ihn das in eine aussichtslose Lage bringt. Als Stinker anbietet, mit einem Beutel voll Münzen 100 bis 200 Männer aus dem Norden anzuheuern, gibt er ihm das Geld und lässt ihn ziehen. Schließlich erscheint Ser Rodrik mit 1000-2000 Nordmännern vor Winterfell. Bei Verhandlungen mit Ser Rodrik und Cley Cerwyn droht Theon damit, Beth Cassel zu hängen, falls Ser Rodrik nicht wieder abzieht, wohlwissend, dass der Ritter seinem Eid verpflichtet ist. Gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Maester Luwin Theon davon überzeugen konnte, der Nachtwache beizutreten, wo seine Verbrechen vergessen wären und er sich Respekt verdienen könnte, erscheint Ramsay Schnee in einer schwarzen Rüstung mit rotem Helm und 600 Grauenstein-Männern vor Winterfell. In der folgenden Schlacht von Winterfell überraschen die Boltons die unsortierten Nordmänner und vernichten sie. Anschließend präsentiert der Ritter mit dem roten Helm Theon die Leichen von Ser Rodrik, Cley Cerwyn und Leobald Tallhart und erhält dadurch Einlass in die Burg. Er gibt sich als Ramsay Schnee zu erkennen und erklärt Theon, was mit dem echten Stinker passiert ist, bevor er dann seine Belohung fordert: nun will er sich nicht mehr mit Palla begnügen, sondern fordert Kyra. Als Theon sich weigert, schlägt ihn Ramsay nieder. Die Boltons töten die restlichen Eisenmänner und stecken die Burg in Brand. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Am Tag des Todes von Lord Hoster Tully erscheint eine Delegation der Freys auf Schnellwasser, um Robb Stark ein neues Bündnisangebot zu machen. Außerdem berichten sie von einem Brief der beiden Walders, die schreiben, dass Theon Winterfell niedergebrannt hätte und Ramsay die Überlebenden in Grauenstein aufgenommen habe. A Storm of Swords Ein Stück von Theons Haut wird Catelyn Stark bei der Roten Hochzeit überreicht. Er soll angeblich bei lebendigem Leibe von Ramsay Bolton auf Grauenstein gehäutet worden sein. A Feast for Crows Die meisten der Eisenmänner, einschließlich seiner Schwester Asha, halten Theon für tot. A Dance with Dragons thumb|350px|Die Folterungen machen aus Theon den Stinker ©Jortagul Theon ist von Ramsay wieder und wieder gefoltert worden. Man hat ihm die Haut von mehreren seiner Zehen und Fingern entfernt und ihn in seinen Qualen alleingelassen, bevor auf Flehen Theons hin die Fingerreste abgeschnitten wurden. Einige von Theons Zähnen wurden ausgeschlagen, weil Ramsay sein Lächeln hasste. Es wird auch angedeutet, dass Ramsay seine Genitalien amputiert hat. Theon wird gezwungen, die Identität von Stinker anzunehmen, Ramsays ehemaligem Diener. Er darf nicht baden, und man bedeckt ihn von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schmutz und Exkrementen. Bevor er die Schlimmsten von Ramsays Folterungen ertragen muss, flieht er mit der Hilfe von Kyra (seine frühere Bettwärmerin in Winterfell). Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Flucht von Ramsay geplant war. Er gibt ihnen einen Tag Vorsprung, bevor er beginnt, sie mit seinen Hunden zu jagen. Theon wurde mental und physisch von Ramsay Bolton gebrochen und lebt in großer Angst vor ihm. Nachdem Ramsays Vater seine Rückkehr in den Norden ankündigt, wäscht und kleidet Ramsay Theon ordentlich und schickt ihn zu den Eisenmännern nach Maidengraben, um ihnen ein Friedensangebot zu schicken. Er verspricht ihnen Nahrung und freies Geleit, falls sie kapitulieren. Nachdem sie sich ergeben, häutet Ramsay sie bei lebendigem Leid und legt ihre Körper entlang der Straße nach Maidengraben aus. Theon ist anwesend, als Ramsay seiner Braut "Arya Stark" vorgestellt wird und erkennt sofort, dass es sich um Jeyne Pool handelt. Da Theon zehn Jahre lang der Mündel von Winterfell war und für "Arya" damit den nächsten Bekannten darstellt, übergibt er die Braut bei der Hochzeit. Jeyne fleht Theon vor der Hochzeit mehrere Male an, ihr zu helfen, doch er lehnt ab. Ramsay befiehlt Theon, Jeyne auszuziehen, und lässt ihn dabei zusehen, wie er seine Braut erniedrigt und entwürdigt. Theon hofft heimlich, dass Stannis Ramsay nach seiner Ankunft tötet. Als mehrere Männer auf Winterfell getötet werden, wird Theon verdächtigt. Dieser Gedanke wird von Roose Bolton jedoch schnell abgetan, der behauptet, Theon wäre zu gebrochen, um die Morde begehen zu können. Die Morde sorgen für Spannung zwischen den Freys, den Boltons, den Manderlys und anderen Nordhäusern. "Abel", der Musiker von Winterfell, und sechs Wildlings-Speerfrauen, die sich als Mägde verkleidet haben, sind eigentlich für die Morde verantwortlich und nutzen die Verwirrung in der Festung, um die vermeintliche Arya Stark zu befreien, wobei sie Hilfe von einem widerstrebenden Theon erhalten. Am Ende gelingt es Jeyne und Theon zu fliehen, doch sie werden von Mors Umber erwischt. Er schickt sie zu einem einige Tagesritte entfernten Treffen mit Stannis und seiner Armee. Asha ist eine Gefangene in Stannis' Armee und erkennt Theon kaum wieder, der sich durch die Folter sehr verändert hat. The Winds of Winter Theon ist jetzt ein Gefangener in Stannis' Armee. Stannis plant, ihn hinzurichten. Familie *{Balon Graufreud}, sein Vater, Lord/König der Eiseninseln **{Rodrik Graufreud}, sein ältester Bruder **{Maron Graufreud}, sein älterer Bruder **Asha Graufreud, seine einzige Schwester **'Theon Graufreud' *Euron Graufreud, sein Onkel *Victarion Graufreud, sein Onkel *{Urrigon Graufreud}, sein Onkel *Aeron Graufreud, genannt Feuchthaar, sein Onkel Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Theon_Greyjoy Einzelnachweise Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere von den Eiseninseln Kategorie:Haus Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitäne Kategorie:Adeliger Mann Kategorie:Mitglieder der Leibgarde Robb Starks